Babakuntos Coffers
(Ring) Hello? Hi, this is Felix. Oh, Hi Felix. Hi. How you doing? My last name's Babakuntos. What about Babakuntos? That's my last name. Ah, Felix Babakuntos. That's right. How's, uh, how's your last name working for you? Not too well actually, I got a copyright infringement charge slapped on me. For what? You trying to advertize or some (unintelligible, perhaps "some bull? Online?") I'm not in the courtroom yet, smart guy, so I guess I don't know. Well, sorry...(exhales) You'll find out after I do. Not before. Yeah, I guess. So I got your voicemail. Couldn't understand a word, you didn't make a lick of sense, if you ask me. Ah, sorry, I uh, I got you call, but I had just woken up after really bad jet lag, so...falling asleep in the middle of the day. You saw that I called? Yeah, this is a pay phone, it wasn't me that called. Oh, maybe it was, uhhh, I guess some other guy who made a phone call. Yeah, well this is Felix Babakuntos. I'm not some other guy on the street, just like, that you bump into. Alright? Yeah, alright. I had this number saved under a 'Grover'. I don't know why. I sure as hell don't know either. This is a pay phone at an infirmary. What kind of infirmary? Like a college infirmary? Or... No, an infirmary for the infirmed. Ah. Do you have some sort of ailment? Nahhh, I think I have a cold. Should I be inferred? Come down and find out. Down to, uhh, Koi-town? We're in K-town, yes. K-town? Yeah, and we listen to a lot of K-pop. I suppose you got a problem with that too? Ah, K-pop is good. I like (caller says something like "Jin Sho Shin", Not entirely understandable). You would. (Laughs). Yeah, He's that 400 year old professor. Well, I suppose you know all about the Babakuntos family tree. Or else you wouldn't be calling. I don't know anything about the Babakuntos family tree, actually. (unintelligible). Finance. High finance, in fact. High finance. Is that like 'high end' (unintelligible) finance? Yeah, so would you be uhhh, willing to send a PayPal donation to our coffers? We'd sure appreciate it. Do you have a coffer confirmation page? I just, do you have like a brochure with it? About what you guys do? No, we're paperless, sir. Uhh, do you have like a metal stamping, or laser engraving? No, no. We send you a PDF (belch?) if you donate above the 25 dollar level. Oh, it's like a crowd funding (unintelligible) No, we're one on one. What other levels are available? You know, I might be inclined to bump up my level a bit, if there was a more powerful incentive. Uh, we just offer the PDF booklet. And we're looking for an infusion. Fine, I'll put it in consideration for my 'to-do' list. Great. Do you have, uhhh, address that I can forward this coffer coins? Yes, it's an email address. Yeah, OK. I've got my scribe ready. One moment please. (Track end)